


《沉》第一章

by icecellarmeow



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: 手黑心狠严厉攻✘倔强要强作死受





	《沉》第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 手黑心狠严厉攻✘倔强要强作死受

【求求各位千万不要因为好奇点进来，请确保自己了解相关知识，否则雷到概不负责】【我真的没想到有生之年我还会写孤狼和白羽的故事嘤嘤嘤 】  
穿过嘈杂的酒吧大厅，沈黎羽钻进走廊中间的电梯里，轻车熟路的按下了负一的按钮。  
“夜宴”并不是一家普通的酒吧，在这个看似正常的房间下面，有着A市最大的地下SM俱乐部，当然，这个俱乐部也不是谁都能进，没有“夜宴”专属的会员卡及代号，是走不进这间小小的电梯的。  
电梯在稳定了几秒后缓缓的打开，现在是晚上九点，俱乐部尚且没有那么多人。无视投射过来的几道探究的目光，沈黎羽径直走向吧台要了一杯威士忌。  
“哟，小白羽，今天也只是来观摩吗？”调酒师将酒杯推过去，瞧着坐在自己面前没有动作的男孩道。  
沈黎羽点了点头，平静地扫了扫俱乐部里寥寥的几个人，看似并没有太大的兴趣。  
那调酒师见怪不怪，接着道:“真是想不通，你来‘夜宴’已经快半年了，以你这样的条件随随便便也应该找到合适的dom了吧。”  
沈黎羽拿起酒杯浅抿了一口，依旧没有回话。实际上他并不像男子以为的那样是个老手，“夜宴”也是他半年前通过一位朋友了解到的。当然能来地下一层的也不可能是什么纯洁无辜的小白兔，该知道的东西自然也知道的不少。  
“啧，听说今晚孤狼先生也在俱乐部，他可是有小半年没来俱乐部了，榜上第二的dom，你想去试试吗？”  
“既然是那种水准的dom，又怎么会这么轻易被他选上？”沈黎羽摇了摇头，终于开口说了第一句话。  
调酒师指了指在一旁电脑前忙碌着什么的服务生道:“你可别妄自菲薄，看看这里的人都是些什么货色，不也想去试一试吗？而且试一试也不至于掉块肉吧，喏，去那边找小星子登个记，指不定就合了孤狼先生的眼缘了呢。”  
沈黎羽看了看好几个扎堆在那位服务生面前满脸期待的人，最后还是点了点头道:“反正也就是凑个热闹。”  
好在他来的比较早，人并不多，虽然有好几个人还围绕在那个叫小星子的服务生面前，但也算不上的很挤，沈黎羽很轻松的上前报上了自己的会员id。  
“白羽先生？”小星子看着屏幕上出现的资料，有些不自在的道:“我看到您的资料上所写的入会日期是半年前，而在这期间您并没有在俱乐部发展任何一段关系？”  
沈黎羽微不可查地皱了皱眉头问道:“有什么问题吗？”  
“我必须要确认您是否是一位新手，因为孤狼先生在俱乐部的规矩就是:从不接手新手sub，从不发展长期关系，从不发生实质性行为。”小星子有些疑惑的开口解释道，实际上，在俱乐部的人应该都知道这一规矩，所以沈黎羽的发问或多或少便显得有些突兀了。  
在小星子这一解释说完后，沈黎羽明显感受到周围有两三个人发出了几声意义不明的嗤笑。很显然他们对于这位妄图得到孤狼先生青眼的新手报着一份看热闹的嘲笑。  
沈黎羽不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，周围偶尔飘进耳朵的几句讨论声让他莫名地火气翻腾:“你认为我是新手？”  
“例行询问而已，既然不是，那么资料已经替您提交上去了。”小星子笑了笑，本来只是一句善意的发问，毕竟如果不是新手，对上孤狼先生，受苦的也只有他自己，不过面前这位小先生看起来脾气有些火爆。  
“麻烦让一让，这位新手先生。”排在他身后的男子露出一个嘲弄的笑，侧着身子挤上前来，语气中带着一丝轻佻。  
这句话很轻易的激怒了沈黎羽，他语气不善的回道:“你听不懂人话？”  
“曾经有很多和你一样的新手，想靠自己的脸获取孤狼先生的青睐，不过可惜的是，孤狼先生从不收花瓶。”男子将自己的会员卡交给小星子，一手撑着吧台边语气讽刺，他承认沈黎羽长得确实很好看，剑眉星目，唇红齿白，这种颜值在圈子里向来是攻受通吃，不过孤狼向来都是个例外。  
沈黎羽冷笑一声道:“不收花瓶？这位先生看样子也不像是新人，不也一样没被收下？所以，你是在说自己也是个花瓶？”  
“你……”那男子被噎了一下，恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼道:“毛都没长齐就白日做梦，孤狼先生就是眼睛瞎了也不会看上你。”  
“你说谁毛都没长齐呢？”沈黎羽被彻底点燃了火气，他家境优渥，从小很少受苦，向来算不上好脾气，很少有人敢踩他的尾巴。  
“当然是在说你呢，小屁孩。”男人似乎很乐意看到沈黎羽这样的态度，更加愉悦的挑衅道，他心里明白，只要这位新手向他出手，就将永远失去进入这个俱乐部的资格，这样他就简单的解决了一个强有力的竞争对手。  
而沈黎羽果然如他所愿动了手，只不过这拳头还没落到他身上，便被一只伸过来的手掌抓住了。  
沈黎羽条件反射的转头看过去，先是看到了一张紧抿的薄唇。他愣了一下，自然地抬起了头，他虽然算不上很高，但也有接近180cm的个子，平日里也很少有人需要他仰视，但很显然，今天是个意外。  
抓住沈黎羽的是一个面容冷峻的男人，眉毛稍稍向上扬，底下是一双凌厉的眸子，正盯着沈黎羽，看不出情绪。  
沈黎羽还没来得及有什么反应，就听到旁边的小星子喊道:“孤狼先生，您来了。”  
秦慕彦瞟了一眼眼前的少年，冲动，要强，不自量力，他已经很久没在俱乐部看到这样的新人了。秦慕彦心里嗤笑一声，随后松开了自己的手，点了点头，算是回应。  
“非常抱歉，有几位先生因为今晚您的到来发生了一些口角，俱乐部会妥善处理，希望没有打扰到孤狼先生今晚的兴致。”早就知道孤狼性子的小星子哪里敢怠慢，他从登记台里走出来十分恭敬的鞠了一躬。  
秦慕彦很快抓住了重点:“因为我的到来？”  
“是的，这几位先生都十分仰慕孤狼先生，在谈论之间发生了一些争执。”  
秦慕彦看了一眼站在一旁的男孩，自从自己到来后，那个孩子就一直站在一边没说过话，大概是意识到了自己的行为不合俱乐部的规矩。  
他意味不明地笑了笑道:“这位小先生也在名单中？”  
小星子抬头看了一眼沈黎羽道:“是的。”  
孤狼在圈子里的规矩基本是无人不知无人不晓的，他从不接手新人，因为刚入行的sub通常会对自己的第一任dom产生不一样的情感，而这样麻烦的事情他并不乐意处理，但很显然，沈黎羽是一名实打实的新手，这是任何一个优质的dom都能够分辨出来的事实。他也相信，就算是这位新手不知道他的规矩，小星子也会在登记时清楚的说明，但是沈黎羽依旧出现在了挑选名单中。这说明了什么？这位叫白羽小先生真是有一往无前的勇气和毫无头脑的自信。  
他再次细细打量了眼前的少年一番，终于明白了那股熟悉感的来源。前不久他恰巧在酒吧目睹了一起打架事件，主角不正是这位小先生吗。  
秦慕彦伸出手挑起沈黎羽的下巴，用一种居高临下的语气发问:“你想成为我的sub？”  
果然，不出意料的，眼前的少年毫不掩饰地皱紧了眉头，眼睛盯着他丝毫没有怯意地回道:“不过只是因为恰好缺一个dom。”言下之意就是并非为你孤狼而来，你不过是刚好碰上我想找个人。  
秦慕彦莫名的被这种不分场合的倔强愉悦到了，他收回手，朝着小星子道:“最开始挑衅的这位先生送去惩戒室，而这位白羽先生，带他到我的房间。”  
说罢他意义不明地看了沈黎羽一眼，转身进了VIP通道的包厢。  
沈黎羽本来已经做好了再也不能踏足“夜宴”的心理准备，却没料到是这样的结果，他在原地愣了好半天，才后知后觉的意识到孤狼刚刚那句话的意思是选中了他。  
没有道理，孤狼没有道理在根本没看资料卡的情况下选中了自己，更何况是在自己那样挑衅他之后，但现在的情况很显然不容他多想，他只能怀揣着自己的疑惑跟着小星子在前台登了记随后走进了VIP包厢。  
（下章打孩子）


End file.
